


I fiori del giardino

by AlphabetLoser



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cause im thirsty for fame, I will post it in english too, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphabetLoser/pseuds/AlphabetLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la morte di Giacinto, Zefiro cerca il perdono di Apollo, e quello di se stesso.</p><p>dal testo:</p><p>Il giardino era in fiore. L'erba verde, bagnata di rugiada, sembrava piangere di felicità, mentre si piegava sotto i suoi sandali. Sembrava una silenziosa esplosione di colori ad acquerello che si protendevano su, in alto, fino a toccare il punto in cui il cielo assumeva una sfumatura cobalto, punteggiato da nuvole candide come lentiggini sul viso di un ragazzo non ancora sbocciato. Mancava solo un fiore, in quello splendido giardino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fiori del giardino

Il giardino era in fiore. L'erba verde, bagnata di rugiada, sembrava piangere di felicità, mentre si piegava sotto i suoi sandali. Sembrava una silenziosa esplosione di colori ad acquerello che si protendevano su, in alto, fino a toccare il punto in cui il cielo assumeva una sfumatura cobalto, punteggiato da nuvole candide come lentiggini sul viso di un ragazzo non ancora sbocciato. Mancava solo un fiore, in quello splendido giardino. Cercò di non pensarci.  
L’aria era statica; ferma e umida, non lasciava respirare. Sembrava un paradosso, morire soffocati in quel luogo idilliaco e pieno di vita. In mezzo al prato, scorse finalmente il fiore più bello. In piedi, con una tunica bianca, senza macchia, senza peccato, a volte si spostava di un passo o due e intorno ai suoi piedi nudi spuntavano altri fiori bianchi, impazienti, prematuri, desiderosi di toccarlo, di poter lambire il calore della sua pelle, avrebbero sofferto la disidratazione, la grandine, le violenze degli insetti, pur di poter saggiare la sua perfezione, goderne per un istante ancora più effimero delle loro vite.  
Zefiro mosse un passo nella sua direzione. Apollo rimase fermo. Gli si avvicinò ancora, e sentì i peli sulle braccia rizzarsi. L’aria calda si mescolava alla sua pelle d’oca, la sensazione che ne scaturiva era incredibilmente sgradevole. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla. La pelle era calda, liscia, morbida. Apollo sembrava rubare colore a tutto ciò che lo circondava. Splendeva come il Sole che era. Il suo corpo riusciva a essere chiaro eppure ambrato, dorato, impeccabile. Solo qualche lentiggine color sabbia si permetteva di infrangere quella perfezione. Zefiro aveva paura di sporcarlo, di contaminare la sua purezza con la sua colpa, il suo peccato.  
Ma neanche Apollo, in realtà, era puro. Neanche lui era innocente. Erano Dèi, e quindi impossibilitati ad avere un’anima immacolata. Zefiro, la sua, l’aveva appena macchiata. Forse era una maledizione che non avrebbe mai visto fine. Forse erano stati dannati dai Titani nel momento stesso in cui il primo vagito di un Dio aveva attraversato l’aria. Sentì i muscoli di Apollo rilassarsi sotto la sua mano. Forse era il loro destino distruggere qualunque cosa amassero, distruggere l’amore stesso, distruggere ogni brandello dilaniato del loro spirito.  
Appoggiò la fronte sulla nuca di Apollo, approfittando di quei pochi centimetri di differenza tra loro. Apollo non parlava e non piangeva. Rimaneva fermo, le piante di alloro che si arrampicavano sulle sue caviglie e sui suoi polpacci. Avrebbe potuto gridare, avrebbe potuto insultarlo e minacciarlo, avrebbe potuto guardarlo dritto in faccia, e Zefiro avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la consapevolezza di aver fatto del male a una creatura così disastrosamente bella, avrebbe dovuto guardarlo senza poter avere il privilegio di ammirarlo. Apollo risplendeva come il Sole, ma come il Sole bruciava e inceneriva. Scaldava e prosciugava. Zefiro non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare di vederlo, con quei capelli mossi come ambrosia mentre viene versata nei più preziosi dei calici, sentire su di sé quegli occhi color del miele scuro greco, che tante volte gli avevano rivolto sguardi d’affetto. Apollo posò la mano sulla sua che aveva sulla spalla, e la strinse delicatamente. Poi si girò verso di lui, alzando le loro mani unite sopra la sua testa, come se stessero ballando. Zefiro lo guardò, e cercò in quegli occhi una traccia della colpa che gli stava rodendo lo stomaco con denti avvelenati. Ma vi trovò soltanto dolore. Resa, desolazione. Il dolore degli occhi di Apollo era un dolore stanco, sfinito. La sua rabbia era scemata come spuma del mare sulla spiaggia. Sembrava stanco, Apollo, sembrava che volesse semplicemente dormire per non sentire nulla il più a lungo possibile. Per sempre, preferibilmente. Zefiro desiderò abbracciarlo, accarezzargli i ricci biondi, fargli posare il capo sulla sua spalla e dirgli di addormentarsi, lasciarlo riposare in pace, proteggerlo in quel momento di vulnerabilità, amarlo come Apollo aveva amato il fiore che lui gli aveva tolto, e che aveva tolto a se stesso. Ma non poteva consolarlo, per qualcosa che lui aveva commesso. Si sentiva sporco, impotente, l’aria sulle sue braccia era appiccicosa e maleodorante. Pregò ogni altro Dio che Apollo parlasse, o perlomeno facesse qualcosa, ma lui restava lì, immobile, con quell’espressione addolorata. Zefiro si sentiva morire, sentiva un male così profondo in gola e in fondo alla lingua, da fargli credere che, se fosse stato un mortale, sarebbe soffocato. Desiderò la mortalità per Apollo, la fine delle sue sofferenze, la pace dei sensi, un riposo indisturbato, una nuova placida vita come fiore bianco accanto ad uno rosso, perennemente intrecciati, in un abbraccio ultraterreno che trascendeva la morte e faceva tremare le fondamenta dell’Olimpo. La sua mano si posò sulla guancia di Apollo, la guancia di un ragazzo nel fiore degli anni. E a vederlo in quel momento, solo la sua bellezza avrebbe potuto tradire la sua natura divina. A testa bassa, Zefiro pensò alle Parche, ad Atropo che tagliava il filo, a Lachesi che decretava quando e come il filo dovesse essere tagliato. Cercava di incolpare loro, perché davanti al viso distrutto di quella creatura, nessuna parola avrebbe avuto senso.  
Accorciò l’insulsa distanza che c’era tra loro, e iniziò a piangere quando sentì il braccio di Apollo cingergli i fianchi. Alzò gli occhi, e vide sul suo volto splendente delle lacrime che correvano silenziose. Rispose a quella stretta con le braccia sulle sue spalle, le mani unite dietro il suo collo, sembravano due fratelli riuniti dopo anni.  
Apollo aveva paura di toccare Zefiro perché temeva di sporcarlo, lui aveva ucciso quello che forse era il più grande amore della sua vita, ma Zefiro era l’aria fresca che ora soffiava sulle loro membra stanche, quella che annunciava la Primavera, profumata di primule.

“Apollo”

Zefiro osò parlare solo per pronunciare il suo nome che non riusciva a contenere tutto il suo splendore, ma, con sincero impegno, ci provava. Ormai il silenzio era stato profanato. Apollo non rispose perché non credeva ci fosse niente da rispondere, si abbandonò a quell’essere immortale nel corpo di un ragazzino, lo accarezzò sotto il sottile tessuto della sua veste azzurra, che non avrebbe mai potuto essere azzurra come i suoi occhi. Zefiro non voleva essere un ipocrita, ma accarezza i suoi capelli come aveva sognato di fare. La sua pelle bianca bruciava dove Apollo lo toccava, e Zefiro aveva paura perché l’Amore è pericoloso e distruttivo. Il Dio del Sole alzò la testa mentre sua sorella compiva il suo viaggio millenario nel cielo, gettando sul mondo una trapunta scura ricamata di astri. Vide il suo viso argentato e sorrise appena, e le chiese aiutami, Artemide, guidami. Perché l’Amore è pericoloso e distruttivo, e lui amava ogni singolo alito del vento che riusciva a stringere tra le dita.


End file.
